Idiots for Sale
by SimplyZhez
Summary: Naruto needed room in his apartment and a yard sale sounded like a good idea. NaruSasUKE.


**Author's note: **Hi-waves- I'm Zhez. Thanks for clicking and checking out my first story. I'm not much of a writer, this is just an attempt, but I love reading NaruSasu and I got the idea when I was at a friend's yard sale and we were all fooling around. Nice to meet'cha.

Anyways, you ever tried sleeping a whole day and the next day you can't sleep because you slept the other day away and you don't make any sense? Yeah, that's how I'm feeling right now, one in the morning awake since last night…I can barely type but I can't sleep, so ignore my mistakes… and I tend to rant, like what I'm doing now… hi… EXPECT LOTSA MISTAKES BABY!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Naruto needed room in his apartment and a yard sale sounded like a good idea. NaruSasu.

**Idiots for sale.**

Actually he had been planning a yard sale for months-though he had never gotten around to it, he had thought of the idea when he noticed that his apartment was getting smaller and smaller, he had asked Sakura for a solution which the pink haired girl had told him to throw some of his junk out or at the very least stop collecting them, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Sakura all but wondered what anyone would need a hideous orange jump suit for, Naruto told her she had no class and for the whole week he supported a rather _classy _bruise- as Sakura called it. Anyway, he had also been fired from his job and was in dire need of money. So he had gone with the yard sale idea, if only for his friends' sake who complained that they were running out of seats when they came over to his shrinking apartment.

They had decided to do it on a Sunday morning; Naruto had been woken up by Sakura at seven in the morning with Ino and Kiba as reinforcements. They chose to do the yard sale at Ino's house where she actually had a front yard and soon got to work picking out what they would sell which took a few hours (considering that Naruto wouldn't let go of anything). After a few hours they had already set up some booths and the others soon arrived, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Shino and surprisingly even Shikamaru (who had been forcefully dragged out of bed) and had help set up the rest of the booths.

…**SORRY NO REFUNDS ON IDIOTS…**

"Hey sunshine!" Naruto turned from the table where he was setting up his items to Kiba; who was holding a large box as he looked at the blond with raised eyebrows silently asking where to put the stuff. The blond waved for the other to drop the stuff by him and went back to setting up his booth.

"Thanks Kibs."

The other nodded as he leaned against the table to watch his friend, since he had nothing better to do.

"So you're really going through with this?" The brunette asked wondering who the hell would buy the crap that Naruto was setting up on the table.

"No I'm just putting on a show Kiba, what do you think?" the brunette laughed.

"I think that you're just scared of Sakura."

The blond snorted. "I'd be crazy not to, you've felt her punches."

"Che, I can still feel them," the brunette rubbed his shoulders at the memory, before seeing a pink haired girl coming towards them and quickly started to dig into the box he had set down a few minutes ago.

"You guys almost done people are coming."

"Yeah just finishing up," Sakura was about to turn when she saw what the blond was setting on the table and almost gagged.

"Naruto, no one is going to buy your ugly frog figurines." She eyed the porcelain frogs on the table which Naruto had set up from the largest one-which was almost as big as a head- to the smallest one-which was the size of golf ball.

"Hey they have names okay." the blond answered defensively making the brunette beside him laugh, leave it to Naruto to name a bunch of frogs, who would have heard of a frog named Gamabunta?

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes before walking away. "What ever."

…**SORRY NO REFUNDS ON IDIOTS…**

Sakura was surprised at how many people came and that anyone even bought the things that Naruto owned, guess Naruto wasn't the only person who liked collecting weird stuff. Sighing Sakura started to walk around to see if she could help anyone, right now the people were just looking and she was getting bored.

"Thank you young man." Sakura turned to Naruto's table where unbelievingly, an old woman had bought all of the frog figurines that Naruto had set up. The blond was currently wrapping the porcelain figures in newspapers before he gave a wink to the old women. The old woman laughed before slapping the blond on the shoulder playfully and much to Sakura's amusement winked back.

Sakura shook her head as she headed toward Naruto who was currently waving a goodbye to the woman.

"Flirting with the customers I see." She teased which the blond blushed.

"Hey she was coming on to me," he joked back. Sakura knew that Naruto loved to play around and people was comfortable around him; with his charming good looks and easy going personality he could sell his merchandise just by smiling.

"So what are you planning to do with the money?"

"I don't know yet, I thought maybe I could give it to the orphanage" Sakura's eyes softened, she knew how much Naruto adored the orphanage where he grew up most of his life. It had been run by a kind old man who had taken in Naruto after his parents had died. After Sarutobi-san had died Iruka, one of the workers there, had taken over before handing the title to Tsunade who was currently still running the orphanage. Naruto along with the rest of their friends would occasionally drop by to play with the kids but Sakura knew that Naruto never felt that it was enough; he was always looking for a way to help them. Naruto's heart was just big that way.

"Or maybe I could buy a life time supply of ramen." Or maybe Sakura was just over analyzing him. With a roll of her eyes she slapped her friend across the head.

"Ow, Sakura, I was only kidding" The pink haired girl walked away with a smile on her face as she shook her head before going up to help a customer.

An arm suddenly wrapped itself on Naruto's shoulder as he turned to see Kiba watching Sakura.

"She's brutal man," the brunette patted the blond on the back before giving him a large grin which Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The brunette just gave a laugh before walking away leaving Naruto alone. After a few minutes the blond shook his head and plastered a smile on his face as he headed to a customer. He didn't see the glint in the brunette's eyes nor did he notice the price tag on his back.

…**SORRY NO REFUNDS ON IDIOTS…**

Sasuke wondered who would buy a horrible orange jumpsuit that was displayed on one of the tables. He had been walking around the neighborhood when he had seen the garage sale. Now he wasn't one to buy junk, much less something that was already used but he had planned to meet one of his friends at the local café and had time to spare. Besides he wondered what kind of stuff Ino was selling.

"Sasuke!" The raven cringed before he was pulled into a tight hug from behind; he turned his head to see blond hair up in a high pony tail.

"Ino," The raven mumbled through his clenched teeth as he wiggled himself from the girls grip, "So… what are you selling?" he asked his eyes swinging to the loud article of clothing which Ino caught on turning to the orange jumpsuit; her face scrunched in disgust.

"It's not mine, the suit and any of these stuff, I'm helping out a friend, this is all his," The girl explained, "actually look around and buy some stuff, you'll be helping him out a lot." The girl smiled before letting him go and walked away waving a goodbye and leaving Sasuke to take her advice and explore.

Sasuke walked around the large yard and soon stopped in front of a mountain of stuff animals, and he wondered what kind of guy collected fox dolls. Seriously.

"You interested in buying one?" Sasuke turned from the mountain of stuffed animals to the voice and is pleasantly surprised that the voice did not belong to Ino or any female for that matter. The teen is a few inches taller than him, his hair a sunshine blond that is spiked up, the bangs falling across his forehead while the back curls around his neck. His face is composed of bright blue eyes, a strong nose; thin lips turn up in a large grin and high cheekbones. The most distinctive features are the blonde's whisker like dimples on his cheeks and Sasuke thinks he looks like the stuff fox doll on the display.

The raven shrugged coolly and turned back to the dolls.

"Maybe." He answered trying to get the images of the blond teen without the orange shirt that doesn't seem so bad on him (but would look better without it).

"These are magical foxes, you know." The blond walked closer to him, he could almost smell the faint scent of cologne and wondered what it is.

"Magical?" He asked, wanting to see how long he can keep the taller teen by his side.

"Yup, they say that the more tails a fox has, the wiser they are. They were said to trick people, but I like to think of them as loyal companions."

"You seem to be a very…optimistic person." Sasuke doesn't really call the comment a compliment but changes his mind when he sees the other smile.

"You think so?" He wondered if the blond has a mental problem because suddenly his laughing and scratching his head, for a handsome guy to be doing that it was …

"kind of annoying." Sasuke finished his thoughts out loud making the blond look at him in confusion, before smiling again.

"It's part of my charm." Sasuke doesn't think that blondie had heard him correctly but just shakes his head and changes the subject.

"So how many tails could a fox have?" There is a short silence as Sasuke turned to the blond.

"Nine."

"Like that one?" Sasuke pointed to one of the bigger fox dolls with nine tails and glance sideways at the blond. Blue eyes widen when he sees the fox among the rest of the stuffed animals.

"Kyuubi…" he whispered before mumbling something and walking toward the fox and grabbing it from the pile.

"Uhh… this one's not for sale." Picking up the large fox he begins to head out before remembering his customer.

"Umm…just tell me if you want to buy anything okay?" Sasuke watched as the blond gives another smile and turns back, Sasuke's lips suddenly turned up in a smile.

…**SORRY NO REFUNDS ON IDIOTS…**

Thing were going slow for Naruto and he couldn't help but yawn; the remaining customers were being helped by his friends and he had already checked on Lee (who unfortunately had a habit of scaring some customers with his enthusiasm) He was about to sit down when a person by his fox collection caught his eye. He could only see the back of the person's head which was black hair spiked up and just shrugged to himself. Might as well help him.

"You interested in buying one?" he questioned when the black haired teen turned around; Naruto was met with midnight black eyes on ivory skin. Naruto studied the teen, from the black hair framing his pale face nicely, to the small straight nose, to pink lips and elegant eyebrows; he wondered if a guy could have such nice eyebrows and not pluck. A pretty boy that was what came to his mind as he stared at the guy. A really pretty boy… A really hot pretty boy, Naruto stopped himself before he could go on.

"Maybe." The raven answered, before Naruto gave him a grin, a potential buyer!

"These are magical foxes, you know" Naruto stepped closer to the raven, black eyes glancing at him in question.

"Magical?"

"Yup, they say that the more tails a fox has, the wiser they are. They were said to trick people, but I like to think of them as loyal companions." Naruto expected the boy to turn to him and give him a look like everyone he had told about with his obsession with foxes but instead the raven looks up to him his eyes interested.

"You seem to be a very…optimistic person." The blond smiled, before he laughs, _and Sakura told him that no one will ever appreciate his weird ways.'_

"…ing." He didn't hear what the raven had said but just laughed along as the raven gave him an almost smile.

"It's part of my charm."

"So, how many tails could a fox have?" The other teen asked and Naruto can't stop staring at the pink lips.

"Nine." He answered abruptly when he notices that the raven is waiting for an answer.

"Like that one?" A dainty pale hand points at the stuffed animals and Naruto is surprised to see Kyuubi in the pile.

"Kyuubi…" He wondered who had put Kyuubi in the pile since Sakura had promised not to sell his favorite fox. He walked to the collection and took the nine tailed fox from the mound before he turned to the raven.

"Uhh…This one's not for sale." He started to walk to where he last saw Sakura when he remembered about the black haired boy and almost slaps himself. The blond turned back to the raven who is watching him with an amused look.

"Umm…just tell me if you want to buy anything okay?" He spots a pink flash past by and walked toward the color, when he is close enough and grabbed the girls shoulder.

"Sakura." The pink haired girl stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't sell Kyuubi?" A puzzled look same over the girls face as she glanced at the large stuff animal that the blond was holding.

"I didn't put him there Naruto." Sakura confessed rolling her eyes, though the temptation to sell the fox was strong she had left it on the blonde's bed. She knew how much the thing meant to Naruto.

"Look," Sakura shook the hand on Naruto's shoulder, "maybe Kiba put him there." Naruto growled and reminded himself to dress Akamaru in a tutu the next time he goes to Kiba's house.

"That-" Naruto didn't get to finish when he is interrupted by an 'ahem' behind him and turns around to see the pretty boy.

"Decided to buy something?" Naruto asked; he can feel Sakura behind him checking out the raven and suddenly wondered why he wanted to block her way.

"Actually yes." Pretty boy pulled out his wallet and soon Naruto found himself staring at a wad of bills, he wondered what the raven had bought but takes the cash anyway.

"Uhhh…" Counting the money he is surprised to come out with five hundred dollars! Holy crap was this guy loaded or what?

"I'll get you your change."

"Keep it, I think what I bought is worth it. Just meet me at the local café by the mall in four hours." The raven walked away and Naruto is left dumb-founded, that is until Sakura lets out a whistle.

"Take me home honey." Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned to Sakura, but before he gets to say anything they were interrupted by a customer and Sakura is pulled away. Naruto tries to look for the pretty boy but it seems that he had already left and Naruto is left to wonder what the other teen had bought that would be worth five-hundred dollars, and why he would want to meet him afterwards?…Maybe, Naruto figured, that he was expecting a thank you. Looking down at the bills in his hand Naruto doesn't argue and reminds himself to meet with the stranger.

…**SORRY NO REFUNDS ON IDIOTS…**

Three hours later…

The sun was already setting and many of his friends were packing up the leftovers of the garage sale which was unexpectedly not much. Gaara had left early with Lee, Shikamaru had fallen asleep on his chair where his booth was and Ino was trying to wake him up, Naruto wondered if he even sold anything. Kiba had started to put the things in a box labeled 'shit' and Sakura was making her way toward him with the money they had made that day. A large smile on her face.

"Can you believe it? Five thousand dollars!" The blond smiled and can't stop thinking about the 'pretty boy'; he cursed at himself for not getting his name. The cherry haired girl handed Naruto the money and he can't help but smile, taking the cash in his hand he counted it carefully, he so badly wanted to give the money to the orphanage as soon as possible but knew that he has to clean up first, Sakura who was still standing in front of him sees the argument on his face and laughed inwardly, Naruto was just too easy to read.

"Just go Naruto." Blue eyes widened, before twinkling in a smile. Sakura always knew what he was thinking.

"Thanks Sakura!" The blond headed off to the orphanage at a bullets pace, holding the money tightly in his hands. He didn't hear Sakura's voice shouting at him about something.

The orphanage is a few blocks away and it takes him a while to get there. It's already dark when he reached the gates of the large four story building, and his breathe is harsh as he looked up at the place. The house is painted yellow with a red door and blue window shutters (talk about cliché) and the lawn is sprawled with toys. He slowly walked up the door slowly trying to catch his breath, when he arrived on the front door he smoothed out his wild hair and knocks on the wood. He waited until the door was opened and he is greeted by a teen with long black hair and a kind smile.

"Hello Naruto."

"Sup Haku, is granny Tsunade around?" The other teen steps aside and lets the blond in and Naruto hurries to the room where he knew the old woman would be. When he sees the door he doesn't even bother knocking, he slammed it open and is met with a blond woman drooling all over her desk which was currently swimming with papers.

"Oi, wake up." Naruto kicks the door close and dodges the bottle of sake that is thrown his way; he smiled widely when he sees the blond woman yawning.

"What the hell are you doing here brat?" the woman asked, picking up the pen she had abandoned earlier and getting back to work.

"Just visiting." Naruto studied the dark circle around the woman's eyes and his heart softens, Tsunade even with her seemingly tough exterior loved the kids and the orphanage. Naruto takes a seat across from Tsunade and gives the older woman a smile, Tsunade raised a blond brow.

"What?"

"I had a yard sale today." A long silence is followed, Naruto is still smiling and Tsunade is staring at the other blond with a look as if saying 'and…?'

"I made a lot of money…" Tsunade started to get the idea and is surprised when he finds Naruto place a large stack of money on the desk and she can't help but give a tired smile.

"Wouldn't this benefit you more if you bought your self a life time supply of ramen?" Naruto gave a loud laugh and stood up, he doesn't give the older woman time to refuse and turned around and headed for the door.

"Thanks brat." Naruto smiled, folding his arms behind his head, he can't help but feel good. He opened the door and is about to leave when he hears Tsunade laugh making the blond turn his head to see what the woman is doing.

"You do know that you have a price tag on your back, right?" Puzzled the blond tries to turn around to see his back before he remembered that it would be smarter to turn his shirt around and sure enough sees a sticker on his shirt with large bold numbers written on it.

**500, **and slowly Naruto made the connection.

TBC…

**Author's note: **This was really supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting too long. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave comments. I should go to sleep since I have school tomorrow but whatever.. I got kinda confused on the past present thing with the story so yeah…


End file.
